1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a basketball training device for practicing "outside shooting." More specifically, the present invention is directed to a basketball rim and supporting apparatus which eliminates the use of a conventional backboard as normally used in combination with a basketball hoop or rim, such that shots can be attempted from 360 degrees about the rim.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to play basketball, a player must develop various fundamental skills. One of the fundamental skills is the ability to shoot the basketball through the rim or goal without the assistance of the backboard. This ability to shoot for the basket is especially important when attempting a baseline shot or outside shot in which the use of the backboard is generally avoided. Therefore, it is important for a player to develop an ability to focus on the direction, trajectory and velocity of the basketball so that accurate shots from distances between 5-25 feet can be consistently made at the basket.
Currently, there does not exist a basketball training device which eliminates the backboard in the manner of the present invention. Some of the training devices currently available include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,845 to Blassingame directed to a portable free standing visual aid and U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,997 to Mele, directed to a multi-functional basketball game monitoring unit. More sophisticated devices include feedback enhanced learning devices as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,527 to Burchett which focuses on a method and apparatus for training a human by feedback enhanced learning. The device allows a player to use 2 beams of light and alarm signals to let the player know that the path of the ball has somehow been deflected. The device delineates the process needed for enhancing free throw shooting.
The present invention is specifically designed to permit a player to focus on his/her overall outside shooting. This is done by forcing the player to focus on the basketball rim, as there is never a backboard positioned behind the rim. Accordingly, the player is forced to focus on the direction, trajectory and velocity of the basketball. By not having a backboard, the player, by applying these three parameters at any given distance and at a full liberty of having a 360 degree view of the rim, is able to attempt flush shots directly through the rim, thereby strengthening the player's overall outside shooting ability.
The following design patents disclose designs for basketball game devices; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 110,225 to Schutt for a play ball goal, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 264,740 to Merino, et al. for a water basketball game goal and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 277,884 to Offutt for a game ball goal. While the various devices disclosed in these patents eliminate backboards, they are not directed to a regulation basketball apparatus, but, rather they are basketball games such as those used in a swimming pool. Furthermore, these devices do not support the rim in a manner which simulates both the reaction to impact of the ball with the rim as well as the appearance of the rim; being supported in spaced, unobstructed relation above the supporting frame structure.